Cancer Center Administration The University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) is a matrix organization. Its members have faculty appointments in other departments but have primary responsibilities within UMGCC. Research administration functions are an essential part of UMGCC's structure and ensure that scientific goals and objectives are met. Direct administrative services include financial and budgetary support;personnel management;pre- and postgrant and contract management;laboratory management, including procurement, space management, information technology (IT), and safety;and general administrative operations. Mr. Stephen Long was hired as associate director for Administration in September 2006. He has reviewed the research support functions and is completing the process of restructuring services provided by UMGCC, including shared services. Restructuring will create a state-of-the-art infrastructure to conduct business and research management functions. The administrative support offices are located primarily on the 9th floor of the hospital;the laboratory managers are co-located with the basic science researchers in the Bressler Research Building. These locations strengthen the point of delivery of services and provide responsiveness to customers.